The Brilliance Of Erebor
by whilheminaquincy
Summary: Whilhemina Quincy is good friends with Thorin Oakenshield. When she witnesses his foul temper, she realizes the Dwarven prince may care more for her than he shows. Thorin OakenshieldxOC oneshot OOC Thorin Oakenshield


I sat on the roof of one of the villagers' houses in Dale taking in the view of Erebor. The sun was shining down on me with the sounds of the bustling city to accompany it; it was on days like these where I would have been content with just lying there, doing nothing. Unfortunately, the folk of Durin would wonder where I was if I stayed for too long; the reason for this was that they decided to take me in after my parents went missing when I was in my mid-teens. I already knew the Kings grandson well so I didn't have to worry too much at being introduced to strangers with him around. I never knew what happened to my parents and I didn't know if anyone else knew or not; by now, I had accepted the fact that I would probably never find out and focused on the life I had now.

Getting up from my sitting position, I proceeded to jump off of the building that used to be my home and walk through the busy streets towards my 'sanctuary'. It was a somewhat short and pleasantly quiet walk for me, calming me down for my inevitable telling off from one of the Dwarves.

The wind blowing through my hair, I stood at the entrance of what was known as the 'Kingdom Under the Mountain' marvelling, as I would do every time I came here, at the craftsmanship put into this magnificent hall.

"Whilhemina!" I heard a voice cry from above me.

Raising my head, I looked up to one of the balconies to see my friend Thorin Oakenshield glaring down at me. I gulped fearing his wrath already; I knew what he was like when he is angry and it isn't pretty. He tilted his head towards the entrance before turning and walking back into his home. I slowly walked forward into the kingdom and within a couple of steps, Thorin was already in front of me grabbing my arm and dragging me, forcing me to follow him. I honestly didn't know why he was angry as I didn't stay out too long; it was still daylight outside.

Neither of us uttered a word as I was pulled through countless corridors with other dwarves giving me sympathetic smiles as I passed. As the corridors became darker, I tried to mentally prepare myself for the rant I knew I was going to get. Eventually, he pulled me into a room and slammed the door behind him before turning to me.

"Where were you?" he asked in a way that sounded like he was trying to contain his anger.

I took in his hard stare and his clenched hands as I replied weaker than I'd hoped, "I was just in Dale to see how everyone was doing and to have some time to myself..."

"And it never occurred to you that you should have told someone of your absence?"

"I did not plan to be gone for long. I thought no one would have noticed."

"You thought wrong then. What if someone attacked you?"

"I can take care of myself!"

"No you cannot!" he roared. "You would not be able to cope with a group of males if they tried to take you away! Do you think that Middle-Earth is a safe place or are you just too ignorant to comprehend the dangers that lie beyond these walls? There is an evil power growing in these lands Whilhemina; one that has strength that you would not understand and I can assure you that I will not be there to hold your hand every time you endanger yourself!"

I backed away from him during his outburst and cowered slightly. I turned my face to the ground, hoping that my hair covered my face as I tried to come up with something to say. I heard Thorin sigh before his footsteps could be heard coming towards me; I kept my head down as I saw his own shoes make their way into my vision. I felt strong arms wrap around me as Thorin rested his chin on my head, a small frown creasing his lips.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I... don't want a repeat of last time."

~~~ Flashback ~~~

I stood on the edge of a ledge on the Lonely Mountain with nothing but the wind as company. Looking down, I could make out the small figures of people walking around, living their content lives; to this, I smiled bitterly as I raised my head again to look across the vast lands.

"What are you doing?" someone asked from behind me in a slight alarmed tone.

'Of course HE would come...' I thought without moving from my spot.

"Observing..." I replied vaguely. "To stand alone... Thorin? What is the point of life? Why do we live?"

"Where has this come from? Life is a gift given to us by Eru that we have to make the most of and enjoy to its fullest."

"How can I make the most of life when I'm so insignificant...? I'm nobody..."

"Don't degrade yourself so much! You are just as important as everyone else. I know you don't find life easy without your family; but life was never meant to be easy. That's why there are other people around you Whilhemina: to help you. I want to help you."

I finally turned to him so that he could see my tear-stained face and tried to smile but failed miserably.

"I am beyond help now..."

With that, I leaned back to fall down the steep drop of the mountain leaving Thorin to stare at the spot where I once was.

~~~ End of Flashback ~~~

'He doesn't want to be alone,' I thought. 'Like how I felt before...'

"I didn't mean to make you worry," I admitted. "I should have told someone."

"No," Thorin sighed, pulling away from me. "That is the past now. Just remember for next time, alright?"

I finally mustered up the courage to look up into his clear eyes to see that they have softened immensely making me smile slightly as I nodded in reply. Becoming lost in his eyes, I hadn't noticed that the space between the two of us had decreased until I felt a light pressure on my lips making my eyes widen. The Dwarven prince couldn't be kissing me, could he? My suspicions were confirmed when the pressure on my lips increased as he leaned into me, almost desperate for some form of reaction. Getting over my initial shock, I closed my eyes as I began to kiss back, almost feeling him grin in response. I shakily raised my hand from my side to tangle it in his hair whilst one of his arms was wrapped around my waist.

As we parted, I just barely saw a glint in Thorin's eye which made me slightly worried but it was gone before I could be certain that it was even there in the first place. He rested his other hand on my cheek, stroking it as he looked at me affectionately. The rustling of clothes could be heard as he leaned forward towards my ear as whispered faintly:

"I love you. Don't forget that."

Afterwards, he pulled away, not really expecting an answer from me immediately.

"We should go," he said, turning towards the door looking somewhat smug.

I laughed mentally as I went to the door and turned the handle to open it; before leaving the room, I turned back to Thorin who looked partially confused as to why I had stopped.

"Thank you for always being there for me," I said, smiling up at him. "Now though, it's time for me to return the favour."


End file.
